The present invention relates to a torque transmission device having a torque converter which is accommodated in the drivetrain of a motor vehicle, for transmitting torque between a drive unit and a transmission, and which has a converter housing that is rotationally mounted about an axis of rotation and is nonrotatably connected to the drive unit.